militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arakan Army (Kachin State)
–present |leaders = Twan Mrat Naing Nyo Twan Awng |ideology = Rakhine nationalism Self-determination for the Rakhine (Arakanese) people |clans = |headquarters = Mobile headquarters |area = Kachin Independence Army controlled areas in Kachin State; Rakhine State |strength = 1,500–2,500 |allies = Kachin Independence Army Myanmar National Democratic Alliance Army Ta’ang National Liberation Army |opponents = Government of Myanmar * Tatmadaw |battles = Internal conflict in Myanmar * Kachin conflict |website = }} The Arakan Army ( ; abbreviated AA) is a Rakhine (Arakanese) insurgent group in Kachin State, Myanmar (Burma), founded on April 10, 2009. The group is currently led by its commander in chief, Twan Mrat Naing. The purpose of the AA, as stated by its second-in-command Nyo Twan Awng, is to "protect our Arakan people, and to establish peace, justice, freedom and development." The AA is a participant in the Kachin conflict, fighting alongside the Kachin Independence Army (KIA) against the Tatmadaw (Myanmar Armed Forces). Most AA soldiers were originally trained at the KIA Military Academy; however, the AA has training camps at three additional locations located in the states of Kachin, Kayin , and Rakhine. According to the Myanmar Peace Monitor, the AA had more than 1,500 troops in 2014, including personnel stationed in the Rakhine State near the border of Bangladesh. The Irrawaddy has stated that, as of September 2015, the AA has 2,500 troops and 10,000 supporters. History The Arakan Army (AA) was founded on 10 April 2009 in what it describes as its "temporary headquarters" in Laiza, Kachin State. The group advocates for: * self-determination for the multi-ethnic Arakanese population * the safeguarding and promotion of the national identity and cultural heritage of the Arakan people * the "national dignity" and best interests of the Arakan people Following training, the group had planned to return to Arakan State and fight for self-determination; however, with the outbreak of fighting in Kachin State in June 2011, they were unable to return. As a result, they took up arms against the Myanmar Army in support of the KIA. In 2014, the AA started a settlement in Rakhine State (home land) near the border with Bangladesh and another near the border of Thai-Myanmar with which it has become much stronger and its combat abilities have been positively impacted. In February 2015, AA fought alongside the Myanmar Nationalities Democratic Alliance Army (MNDAA), an ethnic armed group, and its ally the Taang National Libration Army (TNLA) in their conflict with the Myanmar Army. Hundreds of armed men from the Myanmar troops were reportedly killed in this conflict. In April 2015, the AA clashed with the Burmese Army in areas of Kyauktaw and Paletwa townships in the northern Rakkhaing state. On 27 August 2015, there was a clash between the AA and the Bangladesh border guard forces, with both sides opening fire near the Boro Modak area of Thanci in the Bandaran district, near the shared Burma-Bangladesh border. In December 2015, Several days of fighting between the Tatmadaw and the Arakan Army was beginning, around 60 kilometres (40 miles) north of Sittwe at the border between Kyauktaw and Mrauk U townships, left an unknown number of military personnel dead. Several Tatmadaw personnel, including one commanding officer, were killed in sniper attacks. Many others were injured References External links * Official website Category:Rebel groups in Myanmar Category:Burmese paramilitary organisations